ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Just a Little Girl
Just a Little Girl is the tale of a Saiyan princess named Pasinga, who is Vegeta's younger sister. No, she will not be shipped with any canon character or an OC. She's simply, just a little girl. Open Your Blinded Ears Her hair was on one side, reaching to her ear. She had golden earrings with the usual onyx hair and black eyes. She wore armor that looked identical to that of her brother, Vegeta's armor. Her scouter was amethyst purple and she had a brown, furry tail. A small foot stepped out of the Saiyan pod. "Hurry up, Pasinga, before I drag you!" A bald headed Saiyan named Nappa yelled. Another small foot stepped out and the young girl's figure, earlier described, was clear as day. "Vegeta-nii? What are we doing here?" Pasinga had a soft, low and innocent voice. "I already told you, brat! We are going to find the Dragon Balls and eradicate the planet." Vegeta, visibly annoyed, responded. Pasinga blinked twice. A stunned expression was on her face. She was always told that Frieza sent them to kill people who did something to the Saiyans. Whatever these things were, they didn't do anything! "What did they do?" She blurted out. She didn't know she'd regret the words that rolled off of her tongue. "Grr...just shut up and stay out of my way!" An angered Vegeta screamed at his sister. She quavered and her eyes began to glisten. Clear colored tears streamed from her face, biting her lower lip. The lip began to bleed because of the force Pasinga bit it. "Wh-wh-wh-what's wrong with u-u-u-us?! K-k-k-k-killing..killing people is wrong! Innocent people! You're..you're...a..an arrogant, weak punk!" She'd regret this even more. Her gloved hand reached to wipe a tear and the glove had a small blot of liquid on it. Vegeta was angered even more. No one got away with insulting his pride, NO ONE. His hand balled up into a fist as Pasinga shook in fear. His arm cocked back and hit Pasinga's stomach. She coughed up blood and fell to the concrete, a thud being made when her head hit. Vegeta's arm went back to its regular position and he left his unconscious sister on the ground. "Stupid brat," He murmured, "Nappa, level the city!" Nappa's index and middle finger slowly went up as the city blew up. Pasinga's unconscious body blew back miles and miles as smoke and dust surrounded the city. By the time the smoke cleared, Vegeta and Nappa were gone. Close Your Impaired Legs A whoosh of air was heard from above. "It's definitely not Goku.." Krillin remarked. "If it's not Goku, then who?" Piccolo said. "I hope it isn't a Saiyan!" A fearful Gohan spoke. The figure of Pasinga looked at her brother. Dried blood was crusted around her lip and red eyes looked at everyone else. Her feet hit the ground, a tap heard. Vegeta was shocked his sister was that strong. "Vegeta-nii..." A slight smile, followed by a tear stroked her face. "You never stop pestering me, do you? I'm waiting for a better fight than constantly beating a punching bag, brat," Vegeta chuckled, "You cry every second and Saiyans don't cry." Pasinga had a look of sadness and pain as she just heard her brother's words. Punching bag? What a loving brother, she sarcastically thought. "Like we have time for family drama." Piccolo did not care about that little Saiyan. He was just trying to make it out alive. She dug her long, uncut and ungroomed nails into her glove palms. She continued to dig as blood came out. This was her way of expressing anger. She never screamed, never yelled or cursed out someone before. More tears, fresh and angry, reddened her irises. "What's...wrong with you...meanie.." She went down to her knees while Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin discussed an escape plan from the Saiyans during Pasinga's nervous breakdown. "...Got it?" Piccolo finished his planning as Gohan and Krillin nodded, followed by a simple nod and "Hmph." A beep of the scooter was heard as Vegeta stood up. "No!" Krillin slightly yelped. "Your three hours are up. Your savior isnt coming. Nappa, finish them off!" Vegeta chuckled at their false hope. Nappa nodded and turned over to the three Z-Fighters. He had a grin of twisted fun on his face. He ran to them when Piccolo punched him in his gut. Nappa flew into the air and Krillin flew over to where he was. Krillin's two fists banged on Nappa's head and Nappa went to the ground. Gohan had a look of hesitation and fear into his eyes. "DO IT GOHAAAN!" Piccolo yelled from above. "Gohan, now!" Krillin shouted. Gohan looked at Nappa's body, unsure what to do. He let out a shriek of fear and began running. "Dammit!" Piccolo cursed under his breath b Nappa's two massive feet were heard rising up, followed by the rest of his body. He went in pursuit of the young child. Gohan continued to yell in fear as Nappa prepared a mouth blast. His mouth opened wide as white energy came from it. Gohan turned his head around and he began to feel the blast. His fists went to his face to protect himself, but it began to envelop him. Piccolo flew down and defended the young child from the blast. The blast passed as smoke enveloped the earlier area where they were. INCOMPLETE The Dumb Sister Like the Hate Category:Page made by Cocoabean Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Page added by Cocoabean